


The One With the Hangover

by Giraffvinu



Series: Shatt Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or Is It?, The Next Day, There's Not That Much Pining tbh, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Written for the prompt "Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" forLuddleston!





	The One With the Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



> Beta Reader: [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera)
> 
> For [Drabble Challenge on Tumblr](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150), Prompt 123. "Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" by @luddlestons, thanks for the prompt! 💕
> 
> So, the College AU continues! I recommend to read the previous drabble before this one, but if you don't want to, here are some pointers: Matt gets drunk while Shiro drives them back to the college. And when they get there, Shiro gets drunk too!
> 
> Man this got long! Also, it has taken so long bc I somehow hit a writer's block in the middle of writing this, ugh. Thank you so so so so much @eilera-chan for your continuous support and encouragement and help with the grammar and everything else too ❤️ this piece would have never seen the daylight without you! (Frankly, I still don't know if it's a good thing or not lol but still, thank you 😘 )
> 
> Also, thanks to [Lureavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lureavi) for the help with the tequila! :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

Shiro woke up with a jolt.

He knew he was lying in his own bed because he could see the familiar chunk of the plaster that had been broken off the ceiling right above his pillow. But instead of waking up alone, as per usual, there was someone else in his bed too, lying half on top of him. After a quick glance, Shiro relaxed because judging by the mop of hair, that someone was Matt.

Then he froze.

Matt!

Of course, they had shared a bed before but back then, they had been twelve and slept with their heads in the different ends. Also, back then Shiro didn't have a huge crush on Matt.

This time, though, it didn't feel so innocent.

Matt's hand was on Shiro's naked chest, the fingers framing his left nipple, while his other hand was nowhere to be seen. He was probably sleeping on it and would wake up any minute, swearing savagely because of his numb arm.

Shiro tried to move a little bit further, to have some space between them but didn't really have room to do that. The only good thing about him wriggling around was the fact that he got the confirmation that he definitely had his boxer shorts on.

"Oh, thank god," Shiro whispered silently and closed his eyes again.

His head was aching, his mouth tasted like a dead rodent, and he was sweating continuously because Matt wasn't really that cool, no matter what way his coolness was measured.

"You awake?" Matt mumbled into Shiro's shoulder, scaring him half-dead.

"Matt! Oh, my god!" Shiro yelped, lifting the hand that was plastered on Matt's sweaty back and letting it hover somewhere above him.

"Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" Matt sniggered, then groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Shit! Fuck! Should've known better than to drink the whole bottle."

"What bottle?" Shiro asked stupidly.

Of course, he could join the dots and deduce that the bottle had contained something very much alcoholic, but he was still curious about the details. Also, the longer they talked about what they had been drinking the previous night, the longer it would take for them to start talking about why they were sleeping in the same bed, both fairly naked.

"Tequila bottle. It's true what they say, you know," Matt sighed. " _If you like tequila, you won't remember if you like tequila._ "

Shiro tried to understand what Matt was saying but he drew a blank.

"What?"

"Um, Shiro, do you remember what happened last night?" Matt asked instead of explaining.

"Uh, no, not really," Shiro confessed, staying very still while Matt fidgeted a little, maybe trying to find a better position.

Shiro tried to make himself smaller but wasn't really successful.

"Oh, damn. Me neither," Matt huffed. "Well, at least I have my underwear on."

"Yeah, me too," Shiro said quickly.

"Sooooo, I wouldn't be too worried!"

Matt's voice sounded too perky.

"Yeah, I'm not worried," Shiro said, patting Matt on the back clumsily. "I mean, we probably just fell asleep on my bed and–"

"And somehow our clothes disappeared," Matt continued, and yeah, it did sound pretty suspicious.

"Um, yes," Shiro said lamely, scratching his scalp. He wondered if he could get up without Matt noticing his half-boner.

"Well, this has been lovely," Matt patted Shiro's chest, "but I'm gonna hit the shower. It's too damn hot in here."

"Yeah, it is," Shiro nodded, closing his eyes and praying that Matt, who was clambering over him, didn't disturb the part of the blanket that was covering him from the waist down. Or worse, accidentally lean on his crotch.

As the thought of having Matt's hand on his dick entered Shiro's sluggish mind, he was forced to bend his knees to hide the fact that the dick in question was twitching, almost like it was making itself available for any and all wet dreams Shiro might start having right about now.

Matt's bare feet slapped against the floor and he had his bathrobe on before Shiro saw more than his lean back. Of course, this wasn't the first time he saw Matt without his clothes, they were roommates for heaven's sake, but never before had they woken up snuggling each other.

The worst part of it was that he didn't remember what had happened.

They had driven back from spending the holidays at the Holts, and after getting sufficiently buzzed during the last leg of the drive, Matt had made sure that the _Jose Cuervo_ he had purchased the day before their departure was empty by the small hours of the night.

To be honest, Shiro didn't really need more than three shots of the tequila to get drunk but he must have had even more last night because wouldn't Matt be dead otherwise?

Shiro groaned and rubbed his face again. He peeked under the covers and assessed that the situation was under control, so he got up and went for a quest to find some Advil. He got some for Matt too, put it on his desk next to a glass of water, before hearing a yelp from the bathroom.

"Matt?" Shiro asked, hovering by the door. "You okay?"

"Holy shit! Shiro, come here!" Matt yelled.

Shiro opened the door to find Matt staring at himself from the mirror, his fingers pressing something by his throat.

"Did you hit your head?" Shiro asked, stepping in the steamy, tiny bathroom that fortunately was private, thanks to him being the RA.

" _Look!_ " Matt urged, turning around and uncovering his throat.

There was a huge red mark on his neck, right above his clavicle. Now, Shiro wasn't really experienced with bite marks but he knew a hickey when he saw one. And that was some hickey.

"Oh..." he breathed, staring at the mark. It was really, really red. "Who did you–"

"Dude!" Matt flailed his arms, staring at Shiro, his wet hair dripping on his back. "That. Wasn't. There. Yesterday!"

Shiro blinked once, twice, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that Matt was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist and that he had grown a few more chest hairs after the last time Shiro saw him without a shirt. Then it hit him, and with the realization, a hot wave of mixed emotions flushed over him.

"No!"

"Well, I sure didn't do it myself!" Matt scoffed, turning back at the mirror.

Shiro was so mortified that he almost missed the slight drop in the corners of Matt's lips. Was Matt mad at him?

"Matt, I'm so, so sorry, I mean, I don't remember anything, but, oh God, I need to sit down."

Shiro backpedaled to their room and sat on the bed, burying his face in his palms. This was it. Now it was over. After three years of trying to hide his feelings, his cover was blown. And now Matt was disgusted by him and they'd have to switch rooms or something and oh, there was the headache again.

Matt came by and sat next to Shiro.

"Dude, don't worry about it. I mean, it's not like I remember that much either. This doesn't have to change anything, I mean, we've been best friends since middle school and it's not like we haven't done some dumb shit before," Matt said, chuckling a bit but Shiro was not fooled, he heard the strain in Matt's voice.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "But I would never, ever do _that_ to you! I mean, not when I'm conscious."

"Hey! It's not like I was asleep at the time," Matt snorted. Then he froze.

Shiro had to process the words a few more seconds before realizing what Matt had just said.

"So, you _do_ remember last night?" he asked, staring at Matt who had clapped his hand on his mouth.

"Well, maybe some parts," Matt confessed. He glanced at Shiro but kept staring at his knees, hunching his shoulders. "I mean, it's not a big deal. I might have suggested that we take our shirts off because it was so fucking hot here, I guess the AC is busted or something."

"Oh," Shiro said, not really understanding the relevance.

"And it might have been my idea to spin the bottle once it was empty," Matt continued with a smaller voice. "So the part that lead to you sucking on my neck was kiiinda my fault."

"So... you _wanted_ it?" Shiro asked timidly.

"Uh, yeah. But it's cool, I mean, it was a stupid drunken night, so we– we're okay, right?"

Matt looked at him, his eyes full of worry. He was biting his lip. Shiro didn't like it. It wasn't Matt who was supposed to be worried about what Shiro had done.

Then it hit him.

"You wanted us to kiss!" he blurted out, a little too loud, making them both wince.

"It was stupid, I know!" Matt wailed. "And I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," Shiro said quickly. "I mean, I don't mind. I mean, I _didn't_ mind."

Matt stared at him for a moment.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean, which one?" Shiro asked.

"You didn't mind, or you don't mind?" Matt articulated overly clearly.

"Uh," Shiro said. His face felt super heated, and he was probably red as a beet. "Either one."

Matt stared at Shiro, his mouth slightly open, his palms on his knees.

"So..."

Shiro swallowed. He should look at Matt, not at his feet. Not count his toes over and over again. _He should say something!_

Then Matt grabbed his hand and slid a sweaty palm against his.

"You wanna try it again?" Matt asked, his voice unusually serious.

Shiro gave Matt a side glance but managed to squeeze his hand a little. Matt was very smart, he'd understand.

"Dude, can't kiss you if you won't look at me," Matt snorted, trying to pull Shiro closer. Shiro lost his balance and almost toppled onto Matt but at the last moment, he managed to grab the head of the bed and not squish Matt under his weight.

He was about to tell Matt to stop knocking him over but before he could say a word, Matt leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

Matt had brushed his teeth while showering and tasted minty fresh but Shiro didn't have time to worry about his morning breath because Matt's tongue swept against his lips and he opened up without even realizing what happened.

He whined as Matt's tongue slid into his mouth, gently, as if Matt was trying to map its dimensions. It was better than Advil to make his headache disappear because he could not concentrate on anything other than how Matt felt against his lips. _Inside his mouth._

Matt was bold with his tongue, letting it roll against his, keeping the movements fluid and precise. For a moment, Shiro wondered when Matt had learned to kiss so well but then his thoughts were wiped clean again as Matt let out a guttural sound that went straight to his dick.

"Fuck," Matt croaked, grabbing Shiro by the shoulders and pulling him down with him.

Shiro tugged his hand free from Matt's grip and leaned on it. He was still grabbing the head of the bed but let it go in favor of sliding his fingers in Matt's hair to keep him close because he didn't want to miss another second of his life not kissing Matt.

It wasn't until Matt's towel almost slipped off that Shiro froze.

Would Matt want to...

He leaned back an inch and then another as Matt tried to follow him, eyes closed, lips swollen from intense kissing. Shiro almost regretted stopping now but he really needed to slow down.

"More," Matt rasped, his breath puffing against Shiro's cheek.

"Matt," Shiro panted, "do we- I mean, do you want to, uh..."

"Fuck yeah!" Matt said. Then he blinked and his eyes seemed to focus better. "Uh, unless you don't..."

"No!" Shiro yelped. "I mean yes! I want to! But, uh, should we at least talk about it? I mean, uh..."

"Like, get to know each other better first?" Matt snorted.

"No, I don't mean that," Shiro chuckled nervously. "It's just that-"

"Everything's happening so fast?" Matt ventured. His thumbs started to make soothing circles on Shiro's shoulders, and Shiro nodded. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks, we can take it as slow as you want. Can we cuddle at least?"

Shiro smiled. He knew Matt would understand.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But I'll shower first, alright?"

"Nooo, I want to cuddle _now!_ " Matt pouted, wrapping his noodle arms around Shiro and squishing his cheek against his bare chest. Shiro couldn't resist that, letting Matt pull him down, pressing his lips to the damp mess of hair as he sank into the bed.

"Maybe the shower can wait," he murmured into Matt's hair.

"It better, because I'm not gonna!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah. Come on, let me pull the blan-"

"Nah, I'm good," Matt said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Shiro, reminding him of an octopus more and more every second.

"Okay, we don't need the blanket, you can be my blanket," Shiro gave in, settling on the pillow.

"I'll be the best blanket ever," Matt murmured against Shiro's chest, his words slurring a little.

"I don't need other blankets," Shiro agreed, placing a kiss on Matt's temple.

Matt didn't answer. Instead, his breath was slowing down, and his death grip loosening up. Shiro decided to close his eyes for a minute. After that, Matt would be so out of it that he could slip off, hit the shower and be back before Matt even realized he was gone.

Just one minute...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr/Pillowfort @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
